1. Technical Field of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mechanical stop adapted to be mounted onto a rigid bar or tube. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanical stop that is adapted to be plastically deformed into frictional contact with the outer surface of a rigid bar, thereby providing a mechanical stop on the rigid bar that does not create any stress risers within the rigid bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many bars and tubes in machine and automotive components require a ring or clamp that fixes itself onto the bar or tube to create a mechanical stop. These types of mechanical stops can be formed in many ways. Often, the bar is machined to receive such a stop, or a stop is welded onto the bar or tube. Machining and welding of the bar or tube causes stress risers within the bar or tube, which are undesirable.
As seen from the above, there is a need for an improved mechanical stop that can be mounted onto a bar or tube without causing stress risers within the bar or tube. A principle object of this invention is to provide a mechanical stop that is frictionally attached to a bar or tube to provide a stop thereon.